Experiment
by twin4
Summary: Post-anime-first fanfiction-after saving Assiah, Rin and Yukio have been a subject of controversy. Then, in a debate of the Vatican, they have been ordered to follow 3 things to live: Do not show inappropriate demonic behavior; do not tell anyone details of anything; obey all orders; but what does this mean for the twins? No pairings, rating subject to change;
1. Chapter 1

**Post-anime**

A month had passed. A month after Satan had attempted to take over Assiah. A month after Yukio had his demon powers awakened.

But that was a month ago.

Now, both twins, Yukio and Rin had Satan's powers. Both had pointy ear, a tail and fangs.

Both could burst into blue flames.

Despite their key-role in defeating Satan, and destroying the Gehenna Gate, most people didn't like them. Most absolutely despised them.

Yukio, who was once Paladin, was now stripped of his title, now middle-first-class.

Two sons of Satan, hated by civilians (the few who knew), exorcists and Vatican's especially.

**No one's POV**

"Rin, wake up." Yukio said in a bored tone. How many times had he had to wake up his brother? Rin responded by snoring.

Yukio pulled out his gun, his glasses flashing dangerously. "Rin," he said dangerously.

His twin stirred from his sleep, and muttered something inaudible.

Rin's pointed ears twitched as he tried to pay attention to the lesson Yukio was teaching.

He was almost happy when he heard the speaker.

Almost.

"Son's of Satan, please report to Johann Faust's."

Rin, now fully awake, and a bit mad, looked at Yukio. "Um…Sensei? Should we go?"

Yukio looked at the speaker. "No, just try to pay attention."

Bon shook his head dejectedly. "He never pay's attention."

Yukio went back to the lesson, trying to ignore how Rin was failing to pay attention. A few minutes passed.

"As a repeat, all demon sons of Satan please go to Faust."

Yukio's ear's flattened. The speaker was going to have a long afternoon today…

"Should we listen to it?" Rin asked again.

Yukio shook his head dejectedly. "Are we demons?"

Takura's puppet spoke in a rude tone, "If the holy-water burns…"

Again, Yukio tried to go to the lesson. It was very tempting to have the students' think of the best revenge plot for the speaker.

Another five minutes passed.

"Okumura twins, this is vital. Please go to Faust." The speaker said, and then added, "And if the message has to be repeated, a high-level demon will be unleashed on your class, every day for a month."

Yukio sighed and looked over the class.

"Konekomaru, please supervise the class as they use this as a study-hall." Yukio sighed, picking up his books.

Rin walked calmly out the door, trying not to let on how hard he was trying to control himself from cladding himself in blue flames.

Yukio soon followed, racing his brother to Faust's office.

Panting, Rin looked at Mephisto. "So…why do you…want us here…you…pant…pant,"

Mephisto looked up, "Oh, I see, no, 'hello,' or 'hi,' or 'guten tag'."

Yukio muttered looked up at Mephisto, "Just answer the question…"

Mephisto sighed inconstantly. "Oh, um…I didn't call you here…"

Rin looked up. "Then who did?" he demanded.

"The Vatican Counsel of course." Mephisto answered calmly.

The twins froze. Why had The Counsel called them in?

"Why do they want us?" Yukio asked his anger at being called a demon by the speaker disappearing, melting into fear.

Rin was silent. He wasn't as smart as Yukio, but he had a good, a very good, idea of why they wanted them.

Mephisto looked down, "well, you see… I have no idea. Good luck, little brothers!"

Just as he finished saying that, a Vatican Counsel Member, probably being used as an escort, stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, my! You arrived, twenty minutes late. So my demon prodigies, how a' has the world been spinning for you?"

Yukio and Rin spoke in unison, "We're not demons!"

"Right, right… your half-human too…" The Vatican muttered. A few more Vatican's stepped out of the shadows.

"Come, and try to make this as short as possible." One said.

"And don't even think about resisting, we have the authority to kill you without second-thought." Another said.

A few Vatican's grabbed there arms tightly and led them into the room they had come out of. The door locked behind them.

They could tell this placed was heavily charmed to keep out demons. Their skin started to itch.

The escorts got into there seats high above them, and the debate began.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist, and (sadly) never will**

Class ended in Cram-School. Tokura, Bon, and Renzo went back to the dorm.

Konekomaru and Shiemi had already decided to see in the Okumura's were in the dorm.

"So why do you think Faust wants them?" asked Shiemi. Konekomaru shrugged. "Do you think it has to do with their connection to Satan?" He asks in reply.

Shiemi thought hard, and answered, "Yes, I do."

When they arrived at the dorm, Rin's familiar Kuro stepped out to meet them. "Oh, hello Kuro." Shiemi said politely. Kuro meowed and ran into the dorm. "Oh, should we follow you?" asks Konekomaru.

They don't wait for a reply, and rush inside the dormitory. Ukobach, Faust's familiar, also stepped out to meet them.

Immediately, it went to the kitchen and got some tea, and offered it to the two guests.

"Oh, um, Ukobach, has Yukio-san or Rin-san come here at all?" Konekomaru asked.

Both demons shook their head and made inhuman sounds. "Oh…they were called out in the middle of Class, and we're worried…" Shiemi explained.

Rin and Yukio started to shift uncomfortable. Their skin started to burn. All present took notice of their discomfort.

"Ah, I see…demon charms affect you, and you claim to be human?"

Murmurs shuddered through the crowd.

"Demons…

"Not safe…"

"Spawn of Satan…"

"May side with Gehhena…"

"Saved us…"

"Loyal to Assaih…"

"Demons by birth…"

"Waste to kill…"

"They have good uses…"

"Who said they had good uses?" One Vatican asked.

One of the Exorcists present the day of the defeat of Gehhena stood.

"I did."

"What are they?"

All noise silenced to hear the debate…

"Well, imagine this. A human once again is impregnated by Satan. Only, that child is not as loyal as the Okumura's. We could destroy them easier if we knew what affected them." The man said.

Rin glares at the man, and angrily asks, "So, we're going to be used as lab rats so you can kill any of our siblings at will?"

Yukio glares at Rin and whisper's harshly at him. "Don't give them any idea's!"

The counsel members freeze. "Yes…this is a good idea…"

"We cannot just destroy them!"

"We'll do it without killing them…"

"How?"

"Well, with ordinary demon charms…"

"That might not work."

"Sorry Yukio…" Rin say's, looking hopelessly at Yukio.

"This probably would've happened anyway Nii-san."

"Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin." A Vatican said.

The twins look up to locate the voice. "You will be told of the final decision tomorrow. Do not be late again, or the default option will be chosen."

Yukio and Rin hurried out of the place, using a key to get back to their dorm.

"Nii-san, why do they want to kill us?" Yukio asked.

"Something to do with us being half-demons."

"I _never_ thought of that…I thought they sincerely hate the color blue…"

Rin snickered without emotion as they approached their dorm.

I hope they don't kill us…"

**Yay  
chapter 2**

**Thank you Reviewer, whose name I forgot, my first review was a review and not flame, anyway, I need help with some fanfiction terminology. What's fluff?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist, (cries…)**

It was dark. Why hadn't they noticed that? They noticed now.

"Hey Yukio-san?" Rin asked.

"What Niisan?"

"It's dark."

"So I've seen."

"Our lights on."

"You forgot to turn it off."

"You were the last one out."

"I didn't leave it on."

"I know, you never do."

"So there is someone in our dorm?"

"How am I supposed to know…"

Yukio pulled out his gun, and Rin stopped mid-sentence. "Yukio-san, I'm not that annoying am I?"

Yukio rolled his eyes. "Prepare to fight."

Rin glared harshly at Yukio. "I told you before; do _not_ point a gun at me."

Yukio glared at him. "Niisan! I'm not about to shoot you, but if you don't get ready to fight, I might reconsider!"

"What are we fighting?" Rin asked quizzically.

"And I thought you had doubled your IQ by noticing someone was in our dorm…"

"What's that supposed to mean Yukio?"

Yukio stopped replying as they reached the door. It was unlocked. It was brightly lit.

Yukio trained his gun at a room whe-

"Yuki-chan! Don't shoot!"

Yukio stumbled back in surprised. Konekomaru peeked out his head out in surprise.

"Neko-chan? I could have sworn I heard Shiemi!" Rin said.

"She's here too."

"Who else?"

"Just us."

"Why?"

"You guy's left in the middle of class, after ignoring messages, and before that happened they had to threaten you! We barely left Bon out of this conspiracy!"

"Where's Shiemi?" Yukio asked before Rin could ask any other questions.

Konekomaru looked the twins in the eye. "She is helping Ukubach."

"How did she know I had my gun pulled?"

"There are random people in your kitchen. What would be any rational response?"

"You're nagging us more than the old man…" Rin muttered.

Shiemi and Ukubach came out where they could see them. "Where were you two? I thought that they had decided…that you were…too dangerous." Shiemi chokes out.

Ukubach growled. "They didn't do that, right?"

"No, Ukubach, they didn't decide to kill us." Yukio said.

Konekomaru looked at them. "Honestly, how can you understand that growl language?"

Rin face-palmed. "Demon telepathy?"

"What did they decide?" demanded Shiemi.

"Undecided," Yukio said, finally putting his gun away, "We're going to be told tomorrow."

Konekomaru looked at them. "I thought- hey whose they?"

Rin looked at Yukio too explain. "The Vatican and around one hundred Exorcists."

"But the Vatican always decides in advance…in these kinds of trials! Why were you there?" Shiemi said, "That's what you taught us Yuki-chan!"

"They did, I think." Yukio explained. "Yeah," Rin piped in. "They started arguing after they found out Demon Charms affected us."

"Yeah, I think they were going to kill us though." Yukio added.

Rin looked around. "Where's Kuro?"

Ukubach was the one that answered, "He went to look for you guys. He should be back soon."

Yukio sighed. He hopes Kuro didn't try to follow them. That would be bad. Really bad.

"Well, when are they going to tell you?" Konekomaru asked.

Yukio looked at the clock. "Tomorrow, and you guy's should go now, it's nearly midnight."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent with them trying to go to sleep. The ordinary school-day was lost to them too.

Rin and Yukio had barely gotten into Cram-school when they had been called out to Faust's office.

And, once again, Konekomaru was left in charge. **(I love Neko-chan, so I'm going to be using him a lot)**

"So Faust, do we go with you, or-" Rin began.

"They have the verdict." Mephisto said.

"You might want to have them tell you. I still have no idea why they won't tell me."

Yukio froze. They told Mephisto almost everything regarding anyone in TrueCrossAcademy.

A few Exorcists stepped out of the shadow. Without saying a thing, they grabbed the twins and rushed them to the trial-room.

Today everything was silent. It was a huge difference from yesterday. Today, things seemed slow.

Yukio looked at some of there faces, trying to read there emotions. Some seemed mad, or upset. Some had an unreadable face, almost bored. Some looked at the as if they were apologizing.

Mephisto, as a dog, was in the corner watching. He did not want his little-brothers to die at the hands of the Vatican, because the Vatican had no idea how to kill them.

If they tried, the twins would heal and it would be even more painful to kill them.

Satan would not be happy either. He probably still had plans for them.

The Paladin **(does anyone know his name?)** looked at them in disgust. "Okumura Rin and Okumura Yukio will be spared."

Rin allowed himself to breath. They wouldn't die…they wouldn't die…they wouldn't die…they wouldn't die…

"However," he said, making the twins sweat-drop, "there are three conditions."

Rin and Yukio looked up at him, trying to analyze his emotions. The Paladin noted that their skin had turned bright red and was now starting to steam. He rushed through the conditions.

"First, you must not show any unnecessary demonic behavior. What this is will be specified later.

"Second, you must not tell anyone but yourselves and Vatican members' details after this point. For now, you can tell your friends that you will live under conditions.

"and lastly," he rushed, "you will be required to obey _all_ orders within reason."

"Is there anything you want clarified?"

The twins spoke in unison before anything could tell them otherwise. "No."

Mephisto turned back into his human form and pulled the twins out of there before they could be injured the demon charms anymore.

"That was close, anymore time in there, and you would have burned, quite literally." Mephisto said, "You lucky they decreased the severity of the Demon-Charms."

"You'd better go back now. Your two visitors yesterday have come back with friends."

**So, I would like to thank the Arken Elf for replying again (he was my first,) and a few others, who know who they are, for NOT FLAMING ME, and there might be a little charector ooc-ness, but it will be well explained. Anyway, i'm sorry for you Yukio and Rin lovers, because something bad ****_will_**** happen to them, continually, and the rating might become M for that. No Twincest for you sick minds.**

**And, just saying, but, i'm not sure how i'm going to end this is about, oh, twenty chapters, so i need suggestions.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twin4 does not, never will, and (thank God,) never will get the chance to own Blue Exorcist**

**Hi! The person who did the disclaimer was my older twin sister, Lyla, (which is not her real name) who likes to make fun of me! Thanks for the following reviewers: Arken Elf (personal fav; J) Akumo no Baro (tyrying to figure out what that means) Silver Wings (nice screen name) and some guest named Shiro-chan (no comment), and Hartanna, (Paladin Person), and, lat but not least, MistyElk0 (can't figure that one out…)**

**Oh, and from now on, I will do two chapter in one, because my chapters are quite short.**

**Anyway…please read the following**

All of the cram school student were waiting anxiously on their dorm. Shima was the first to act when they came in.

"Okumura! Okumura-sensei!"

"Where have you been!" Bon demanded, "Called out at the beginning of class _twice in a row!"_

Yukio scratched the back of his head, "um…about that…this will be the last time that will happen, I promise, and it was a Vatican meeting,"

"With a surprising surplus of exorcists…" Rin muttered.

"Vatican?" Konekomaru asked, "they _hate_ you!"

"Got that right…" The twins said in unison. The cram school students (save Takara) backed up. That unison voice was _creepy._

Yukio glanced to particularly nowhere and said cryptically, "We're going to be under…heavy surveillance."

Bon narrowed his eyes. "You're hiding something…no, scrap that…_a lot."_

"Yes." Rin said.

Yukio slapped the back of his head and whispered harshly in his ear.

Rin protested by saying loudly, "They never said we could never admit it!"

Yukio looked glum. "Good point…"

"Weren't they already watching you constantly?" Shiemi asked. The twins nodded.

"So it's going to be even heavier?" Konekomaru asked. Another nod.

"But they're not going to kill you?" Shima asked for clarification.

"No." Yukio said.

Rin surveyed the students. "You guys should head back now."

Bon, looking defeated, nodded and head out of the door. Shima, Takara, Konekomaru, and Shiemi followed him.

* * *

The next day, they found out what the Vatican meant. After cram school, an arch-knight was sent to retrieve them.

To create a conversation, Rin asked the exorcist, "Sooooooooooooooo….where are we going?"

The man looked at the twins in disgust. "You're going to testing."

"For what?" Yukio inquired.

"Little demonic children…that is for me to know, and you too find out."

As if out of nowhere, Yukio burst into flames.

Before he could process a rational thought, there was a sword at his neck.

"Yukio!" Rin said before having himself engulfed in Satan's blue flames.

They heard laughing. "What a shame…haven't even started, and you're going too die!"

That was the last thing they heard before acidic holy-water drenched them and they lost consciousness.

* * *

The next day, when neither of them showed up for any classes, Konekomaru went to Mephisto.

"Ano…Sir Pheles…" Konekomaru began timidly.

"Doshte?"

"Where were the Okumura twins today?"

Mephisto's face darkened. "They were on there way to the…anyway, Yukio got enraged, and they knocked him unconscious, and Rin, in effort to get to Yukio, also tried to…burn the escorts, and he was also knocked unconscious."

"But Yukio's level-headed!"

"He's been bottling emotion. When pressurized emotion spills, it creates a mess. And being a demon does make you more susceptible to rage…it really isn't surprising."

"Oh…" Konekomaru said dejectedly. "Wait, you said unconscious…"

"Oh, they are…how did the Vatican put it…too valuable to kill just yet." Mephisto dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Well…where are they?" Konekomaru demanded.

"In that lovely prison beneath the Vatican headquarters."

"But that has some of the highest demon wards!"

"Yes, that was the whole point of putting them there."

"But…" Konekomaru stuttered, "only being half-demon makes them…different in places with demon-charms!"

"The Vatican knows that."

"So…for losing their temper, they're being tortured?"

"In short…yes. I would go get them, or help their injuries, but I cannot get in there."

"Will they get out?"

"In a few days. They should have a day of recovery afterwards too."

Konekomaru wilted. A few days could permanently scar them. And the pain was imaginable.

They had enough trouble in the cram-school, and they let demons in there.

"You said that you couldn't get into there."

"I cannot, true."

"Can I?" asked Konekomaru.

**So, if this was short, even for tow chapters, sorry, but, truth be told, that was three. Those will be my three shortest chapters. And, I have a ton of this story done, but it's in my notebook. And, since I'm in this hell called 'seventh' grade, I can't type that fast. And, (does happy dance) I have my second fanfiction beginning! See, I'm going to write a few fanfictions before this huge x-over.**

**Anyway, I still need suggestions on how to end this, because I am not good at goodbyes.**

**Anyway, I have three options on how to end this, and I will ask this after every chapter, and total the reviews.**

**1) have them get exacuted (not high one my list, but lots of people like that)**

**2) have them commit suicide (also not high)**

**3) have the Vatican just end the experiments (little higher then suicide)**

**4) (oh, guess there is 4) have all three endings and tell you I the chapter title**

** And if there is a better way to end this, please tell me! **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Did you think I owned Blue exorcist? Did you? Huh? HUH? Heck no, of course not, idiots.**

**Also, I'd like to make my excuse for not updating so long. See, there's this notebook, and it's small, and I have a messy room…get da piksha?**

**Anyway, so far, I have had like; eight people from school to just continue it forever and have them get back at the Vatican in funny ways. Does anybody else feel that way? I've decided that on chapter 25, I will be evil and have another half-demon get in there, a small, like, kindergartener, be there too to help with the revenge? Do you agree? And I am going to a crack chapter every ten chapters, so I need some ideas.**

**Also, I have accepted that my chapter will never, ever, in my short twelve-year-old life, go over 1000 words. Sorry, I'm trying my best.**

**READ THIS STORY!**

Rin had been in this cell before. It was where he was before they decided to use him for the Gehennah gate. Yukio was in the cell across from him, where Mephisto had shown him those terrible drawings. Then, the demon charms were lower, as not to torture them. Now, they were high. Extremely high.

Suddenly, he was seized him tremors and he started coughing. It wasn't normal though.

Where mucus would normally be was replaced by three times as much blood.

His skin started to burn. It was redder then the reddest apple.

He had a headache and it was hard to see. He felt like his skin had been torn off in the most painful way possible and then he was dipped into dry molten salt.

If his demonic healing powers failed, he would die within seconds. Yukio was unconscious.

Rin futilely tried to burn through the bars, but unlocking his more demonic side made it burn worse. His worst fears came to light.

Demon charms.

"Damn Vatican." He muttered, an then he coughed violently. Then he saw a lantern coming. A million thoughts ran through his mind.

Were they here to torture him? Or maybe to kill them? Or were they giving him food and water? He sure was hungry…

Footsteps echoed through the chamber. Rin tensed. Foot_steps_. Multiple people.

Rin flipped into the darker corner of his cell with a defensive stance. Where the hell was his sword? He wondered.

Konekomaru peeked his head through the doorway and whispered, "Are there any guards?"

Rin stepped out of the corner and dropped his stance. "No…why are you here, Neko-chan?"

Konekomaru ignored him and looked at Yukio. "Wow, they sure did a number on him."

Rin shook his head. "Mostly the demon wards."

Shima and Bon also came down from the stairwell. Shima looked at them both with a worried expression.

"What are you doing here?"

Rin looked at Shima like, _are you serious? _

"If you knew we were here why do you have to ask why we're here?" Rin asked quizzically.

Bon glared holes into Konekomaru's shirt. "He didn't tell us."

Konekomaru shrugged, "Sorry." Then he looked at Yukio again and asked, "I know the basics, but can you elaborate again on what happened."

"Well, that guy was _super _annoying. I swear I was ready to decapitate that guy. Yukio, unfortunately, tried to commit homicide before me. He burst into flames, I burst into flames, they didn't like flames, put two and two together, and there is your reason."

Bon looked at Rin oddly. "I thought that he was the level headed one."

Rin nodded. "He is, but being half-demon makes you more susceptible to anger flaring up. He's been bottling emotion for a long time. It was like a volcano."

Shima nodded in agreement. "He had a wonderful poker face."

Then Shima looked at Yukio again.

"Honestly though, drenching holy water on you would have been enough."

Rin sighed. "Most of what you're seeing in from the wards. That is how they got us in control in the first place."

Konekomaru looked Rin in the eye. "Faust said they would be keeping you here for another day or two.

As he said that, Rin was seized with tremors and coughed up more blood.

Konekomaru put his hands on Rin's cage bars.

"Okumura-san! Are you okay?" Konekomaru asked.

"Yeah," Rin lied, "They come about every half hour. You guys should go now."

Bon saw through his lie but accepted it, and herded the trio out. He took one last look at them and decided one thing.

He didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that if they were caught, the twins were dead.

And he was going to find out why.

**OKAY! So, I have this contest that will happen every five chapters. You have to answer this question in the funniest way possible, give me your story ending, (as in a previous chapter) and give me an idea for a crack fic on the tenth chapter.**

**Here is the question:**

**John and Kyla are in a room with no windows and no doors. They have no room in their home. One day, they find broken glass and determined what killed them. There were no wounds in or out of their bodies. How did they die?**

**REVIEW OR I WILL USE THE FORCE! THE FORCE! THE FOOOOOOOORRRRRRRCCCCCCCCEEEE EEE!**


	6. Filler

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue exorcist…I only own bunnies and zebra finch… and they died…as would the characters of the manga in approximately ten seconds if I did own it… so yeah…**

**THIS IS THE TWINS!**  
**Sorry for not updating for around four months…I think…to lazy to check…anyway, Fay says to inform you that we formally apologize and bla-bla-bla and I don't care so ha. Also to inform you that our last prank went astonishingly well…and now she's kicking me off…**  
**Hi, this is Fay, and Lyla is being a jackass. I am sorry.**  
**I found the stupid notebook! And I edited four chapters out! It was mainly gore and stuff…and our nii-san (not Bunny,) had a better idea, so we used that instead. Oh yeah, this is a filler because the next big one should come in a few days. I'm going to make sure we work on it so that it's over 1000 words!**  
**So here's the story!**

* * *

Rin was exited when they released them. Of course, they were unkind in doing so, but that was beside the point. THEY WERE FREEEEEEE!

Yukio then proceeded to tell him to shut up.

"Nii-san, if you yell things like that they're going to pt you in an insane asylum."

Rin huffed. "Well it's worth it."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Rin! Stop being such and idiot and-" Yukio then proceeded to glare a hole into the sidewalk.

Rin laughed. "I think I won that argument!"

The guard posted as an escort looked at them. "What do you mean that you just won the argument? You two haven't spoken since you've left."

Yukio looked at him curiously. "So you didn't just hear Rin scream at around three hundred decibels, and I quote, we're free?"

Rin snorted. "No, I said that we're frrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee! If you're gonna quote me at least do it correctly."

The guard looked at them. "I didn't…until now. They'll be interested in this for sure."

Yukio raised an eyebrow. "That we're free?"

"Nooooo… that you're communicating without speaking. Telepathy."

Rin looked at him. "What are they gonna do? Dissect us?"

The guard shrugged. "Maybe. Not my choice."

Yukio then smirked and thought; well we might as well have fun with this…

Amen, Yukio. Rin thought. Rin then laughed.

"Now I can tell what the answers are on your tests!"

Yukio smirked. "No you won't. I read during those."

Damn you to fucking hell Yukio… Rin thought.

Don't curse…even in your head. Yukio retorted.

Well it's not like being in hell with change things…we would fit right in!

As much as we fit in here.

Exactly! Maybe we can go against humans!

We're on the human's side, baka!

Nani? Oh come on, Yukio…you don't know how to have fun! It was only a joke!

Right…so in hell it's guaranteed that they'd execute us as traitors!

Wait…I thought we promised that we would only go to hell if we died on the wrong side of God….

Gomen, gomen…

So are you still stickin' with that plan?

Hai.

How are they gonna execute us in hell then?

Yukio had to stop and think about that.

"I have absolutely no idea…" he admitted in defeat.

Rin laughed at the guards look. "Good thing you can't read minds."

The guard put up a strained smile. "We're working on that.

Dammit! What the-

DON"T CURSE YOU-

Hypocrite.

I know.

Then why-

Because someone needs to be reasonable.

And that-

Makes me reasonable because I at least admit my faults.

I don't-

Understand? Of course you don't. Your IQ is a grand total of 89. Congrats.

I hate-

Me? No you don't. You loooooooooovvvvvveeeeee me and you know it.

Go to-

Fuck you.

And the hypo-

-crite stikes again, eh?

Don't turn-

Canadian on you? Don't worry, aru. I'll turn Chinese instead, aru.

Why can't-

You get three words in a sentence? 'Cause I won't let you.

Rin then looked at a scurrying bug on the ground.

If looks could kill, it would have died.

However, most people didn't have the power of killing by looking. Even if they could, it would probably be because their own looks were so terrible it wasn't even funny.

Rin wasn't (completely) ugly. But his looks could kill. So the bug caught on fire and he was satisfied.

"You're never going to truly win our arguments, nii-san."

"Shut up, you-"

"I won't." Yukio said with a smirk.

* * *

**I know…that was so unfilling for a filler, but I had to or otherwise the next chapter would seem like a huge timeskip.**  
**Also, big brother K (that's all I'll tell you of his name) did the idea, so, yeah…**

**The contest is still on, so give me your opinions, endings, funny stories for chapter 10, and have a blast in this morbid fic.**  
**Also, should we introduce another half-demon? Reminder, this isn't a yaoi fic and won't turn into a mommy and daddy fic.**  
**Lyla wants me to add another demon who is significantly younger, and these are her ideas. She spent a week thinking of them, and NOT WORKING!**  
**Oh, and for clarification, family names are first in Japanese, so…unless it's a European name, I will put it in that way.**

**Kawahashi Hibiki: The surname means Bridged River (Kawa is river; hashi is bridge.) His given name means 'echo' or 'sound'. He is ten and the son of a sound demon.**

**Tomikane Isamu: The surname means rich (tomi) and money (kane) and Isamu means 'bravery' or 'courage'. He's around nine and the son of a greed demon.**

**Miyonaka Minako: The surname means shrine (miyo) and middle (naka) and her given name means beautiful child (roughly). She is around thirteen and a bit naïve. She is the daughter of a demon that possessed a house-hold Kitsune deity.**

**Washita Saburou: The surname means base of harmony and the Saburou means third child. He is eleven and the son of a demon that deceives its victims.**

**Kuromuri Shin: Surname means black forest. Given name means 'real' or 'true'. Age seven, and the son of a Greenman demon.**

**Nishino Miu: Surname means field of the west. The first name means beautiful feather. She is ten. She is the daughter of a plant demon.**

**Hamakami Megumi: Surname means Beach god and her given name means blessing. She is fourteen. She is the daughter of a sea demon.**

**Lajos Beltz: First name is teutonic (basicly Prussian) and means famous. Beltz means fur. He is twelve, German, and the son of a demon that possesses animals.**

**Céline Durand: Her first names means heaven and her last name means strong. She is the daughter of a vanity demon and is eleven.**

**Anthony Baker: His first name means flower and his last name means one that bakes. He is the son a gluttonous demon and a glutton himself. He is eight.**

**Matvy Zolner: His first name means gift of God and his last name means soldier. He is the son of a battle field demon. He is ten.**

**REVIEWWWW! Por favor? Quieres?**


	7. NOT AN UPDATE

**HII! Guess what! Since Fay didn't like the idea of putting a little demon in the fic, we had an argument.**  
**This is the first time we've argued in MONTHS!**

**YEARS!**

**DECADES!**

**WE don't argue, see, we're identical twins. We think alike. We can't read minds, but still, we think alike.**  
**Twins' do not often argue.**

**It's like a sacred rule.**

**Thou shalt not argue-eth with thy twin.**

**BUT! We argued. We broke the sacred rule. And Fay won, so no little demon.**

**NO LITTLE DEMON! WAAHH!**

**So now, it's only a torture fic.**

**Also, we've decided that in the end, we'll have three endings. One ending, they are executed. One, they commit suicide. One, they are needed, so the experiments stop, and the fic is continued in a sequel.**

**Anyways, we were supposed to update twice already (we do have schedules for updating. We try to get it around that date.).**

**Now, we have to rewrite those chapters.**

**I decided on doing Matvy Zolner, because I like Russia, but NO, Fay had to disrupt your updates.**

**We'll update in a day or two, because we have no school.**

**That's a promise. The new chapter's half done, so, yeah.**

**Sorry to disappoint you.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hi! So this is our promised update. Isn't that awesome? Not. I have official rites to this story now! So no OC…well, a few, but scientist. VIVE LA RESISTANCE! - From Fay.**

**I don't own this.**

* * *

"So you two will cooperate this time?" One escort asked. The twins nodded faithfully.

"No blue flames?"

"No." Rin said.

"Really, because they've downed security-"

"Have they? Which is why there are three escorts heavily armed, and two other people- also armed- stalking us?" Yukio asked.

The escort cursed. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Well, I was kind of trained since I was a child, ya know, to sense presences." Yukio muttered.

"I don't see how you two are allowed to be trained to be exorcists."

"You don't have to see." Yukio said.

"We could blind him. Then he wouldn't be able to see." Rin added.

Yukio glared at him, "Not helping. Shut up."

The escort stayed silent and opened a door.

Inside was a white room.

"Why are we here? We haven't gone crazy yet." Rin wondered aloud.

Yukio sighed. "I trust this is some sort of laboratory?"

The escorts didn't reply.

The escorts watched them take a few steps forward and then stepped out the door and locked it.

_Yukio,_ Rin thought.

_What? _Yukio replied.

_What're they going to do to us?_

_Don't ask me._

Rin sighed out loud.

Since no one was there, no one heard it.

Then a man opened the door behind them and said, "Hello, Rin, Yukio."

They turned around and struck a defensive pose.

When they saw who it was, they lost the stance.

"Mephisto?

"Yeah. I obtained permission to warn you about something." Mephisto said dryly.

"What about?" Rin asked.

"Let them know as little about yourselves as possible. The Vatican never could be trusted. If they find you have no use, I would hate to be at the funeral."

Yukio shrugged. "We already figured this out. Anything else?"

Mephisto nodded. "Try to not step on every other tile. If you do, you'll find out what I mean in the worst way."

Mephisto left hurriedly and the Okumura's just stared. "What _will_ happen if we step on certain tiles?" Rin asked, spying the floor.

Yukio shrugged. "You wanna find out?"

Rin smiled his fakest smile, "Why, aren't the smarter ones supposed to go first?"

Yukio shook his head with an equally fake smile, "I think it's _older_ siblings. Besides, if you get hurt, it's not like it's a huge loss."

"Thank y- what! Hey!"

Yukio smiled, "If you want to hurt me, then you're going to have to walk forward, around five tiles."

Rin looked at the distance, and considered, "Well, it's always nice to have an incentive."

Rin bravely took a step forward to be drenched. "Ah! Why the hell is it raining in here?"

"Raining?"

"Uh… I think so?"

Yukio sighed. As soon as he did, a loudspeaker came on. "You should have listened to his warning. The next one will have made it to a priest first."

Rin shook and said in a grumpy voice, "What does that mean?"

Yukio sighed, "Holy water, baka."

Rin shrugged, "Who exactly are you?"

The speaker turned off and the Door opened.

"I am Dr. Nishino Isamu. **(Sorry, but I had to get the name from somewhere.)** I will be the one conducting experimentation."

* * *

**REVIEW! (Oh yeah, my AN will be significantly shorter since I don't have anyone to argue with.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**READ BECAUSE YOLOYI! (You Only Live Once You Idiot! I invented that!)**

The man, who instructed them to call him Dr. Nishino, led Rin to a room and instructed Yukio to follow him.

When they were a signifgant ways away, Dr. Nishino led Yukio into a room.

"So, Okumura Yukio, right? I hope you know better than to burst into pretty blue fire this time, no?" Dr. Nishino asked.

Yukio glared at him, "I assume you have a point?"

Dr. Nishino shrugged. He looked creepy, with pale skin and dark, dark black hair. Yukio wanted to compare him to a vampire, but something about Nishino seemed more sinister than that.

"I guess, maybe," Dr. Nishino said after looking at Yukio. He paused again, and sighed, "Not much for talking, huh?"

Yukio just glared worse at him, as if considering if it was a good idea combust him. Apparently, he decided not to, as he looked down.

He had just realized that subconsciously, Dr. Nishino had issued a staring contest, and he had _lost._

_Yukio,_ he heard in his head.

_Oh, hey Nii-san. How are you? _ Yukio questioned.

_I don't know. This is weird._

_Are they doing anything to you?_

_No, just staring. I think they're trying to contact Nishino-teme now._

_Same here,_ Yukio thought. There was silence for what seemed like a long time. Then a loud ring echoed in the room and Nishino checked his phone.

"Hello," Nishino said politely, "Okay…okay…I'll check it out. Goodbye." Nishino pocketed his phone and walked out the door.

_I think he might be coming to you._

_So do I. They had the phone on speaker._

_Ah…_, a long silence filled Yukio's mind, before he though, _why?_

Rin had seemed surprised by that, and it took him a while to respond; _well…I think one of them was having a staring contest of some sort with me. Then he called Nishino. He was about to call Nishino-teme before they won the contest._

Yukio thought hard. _Don't think to hard, Yukio. I can get by without it, and so can you._

A string of insults filled Rin's mind. _Kami-sama, Yukio. You are _such_ a hypocrite._

_Arigato, Nii-san._

A while passed with neither of them thinking anything.

Then Nishino came into the room. "You're dismissed. Go home."

Yukio promptly stood up and left, and soon met up with Rin.

"Oi, Nii-san, do you know what exactly happened?"

"No idea."

"This is weird."

"Very."

"So…what do they want?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

"I think Dr. Nishino's evil."

"Yes… he is."

"How long?" Rin asked. He didn't even have to think it to ask the true question. Yukio didn't have to think it either to give his answer.

Yukio was silent until they reached the dorm, his eyes tracing the ground. Finally he said, "Not long enough."

**YAY! Short, but an update. REVIEW!**


End file.
